


Oh Kitty, Won't You Come Inside?

by ptgreat



Series: Tumblr Prompts [27]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU
Genre: Alternate Universe - Animals, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-25
Updated: 2016-04-25
Packaged: 2018-06-04 09:48:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 1,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6652996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ptgreat/pseuds/ptgreat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bruce doesn't consider himself an animal person but the number of pets living in the manor keeps on climbing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> For the prompt: Jaydick, turned into kittens?
> 
> This turned out less animal transformation and more pet!au

Dick lounged in the puddle of sunlight he’d found pooling on Bruce’s pillow, sleek tail flicking back and forth away from little paws trying to catch it but sometimes the kitten—Bruce was calling the little monster Jason—was faster. Dick hissed and whirled, as sharp tiny teeth and claws sank into his hind quarters. Jason’s greenish eyes went wide and he jerked backwards but not fast enough to avoid the older cat’s swipe. Dick batted him across the nose and he tumbled tail over kettle off the bed with a sharp mew.

“Dick!”

He stared at Bruce who was there in seconds, scooping that fluffy menace in one hand and sweeping Dick— _Dick!_ —off his comfy place. He mrowed loudly and landed on the floor with a thump, just barely getting his feet beneath him.

“If you can’t share the bed, you don’t get to be on the bed,” Bruce said firmly, placing Jason in his sunlight with a head rub.

He looked down apologetically at Dick, maybe for the rough treatment, and reached down with big hands to pick him up. Dick hissed and arched away, claws scrabbling on the hard wood floor as he fled the room, puffed tail switching behind him.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For the prompt: More kitties please :_{

Jason stared up at Dick sourly, having just seconds ago come crashing down in his third attempt to reach the perch atop the bookshelf that the older cat had nimbly claimed. Dick settled his head on his paws and peered right back at him, his tail draped off the shelf in a tempting tease. Jason narrowed his eyes, hind legs bunching, and crash! Th—thud! Dick rolled onto his back and waited for Jason to try for a fifth.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For rubitan's prompt: moar from kitten au pls. *bullies u into doing more* ;D

Hidden at the base of the stairs, Dick watched Bruce straighten his work jacket, Jason skittering behind the man while he strode towards the door, briefcase in hand. Dick tensed and tucked his front down. He remembered Roy, chewing apart the latest hat Ollie had bought him, warning him about tiny things like Jason. Humans always wanted the kitten over the cat. That’s how it worked. Not that Dick had really bought it until Bruce had brought home the dirty and underfed mewing thing in his pocket. Dick remembered coming home in that pocket too, cradled warmly in Bruce’s great big hands.

Bruce paused in front of the door, reaching down to rub an encompassing hand down Jason’s back. The kitten purred and pushed into the touch rubbing his whiskers against Bruce’s palm.

“Sorry,” he laughed softly. “You can’t come to work with me.”

He stood back up, gently scooting Jason away from the door with his foot and turned the handle. A sliver a pale morning light and Dick shot out of his hiding spot, streaking across the floor and out the door. Bruce’s eyes went wide with surprise.

“Dick!”

But the cat bounded down the stairs, onto the gravely driveway. Leaving Bruce and Jason and Alfred far, far behind him, he slipped through the gate. The treeline before him and the road behind him, he finally glanced behind him. His conviction wavered for a moment, but he shook his head, ears wobbling and padded through the dew damp grass. He’d outgrown Bruce’s love.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For brillianthijinx's prompt: For the three sentence prompts if you are still taking them. JatDick animal AU. :P anything really but I love your cat one.

Dick took a cautious, deliberate step towards the flannel cat bed Bruce had moved downstairs into the kitchen, where Alfred could more easily keep an eye on its occupant while the man was gone doing his boring away from home human things, and nosed at Jason. The tortoiseshell looked up at him bleary and grumpy but only laid his head down again, the fight and play gone out of him like the color of the stiff bandages on his hind legs. Daintily, carefully, Dick stepped into the bed and settled around the larger cat’s front half, catching Jason’s head, pillowed on Dick’s hindquarters now, between his paws and rasping his pink tongue over an ear until a low rumble started in Jason’s chest then moving to the next.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For brillianthijinx's prompt: If you are still doing prompts, I am going to request some more pet AU please. Any type but I'd love JayDick of some sort!

The tip of his tail caught between Jason’s paws, Dick whirled batting Jason on the nose, only the kitten wasn’t really a kitten anymore and didn’t go rolling away like he used when Dick lost his patience with his shenanigans. Jason seemed a bit surprised too then crouched, his butt wriggling with glee. Dick jerked back and leaped off the windowsill onto Damian’s bed only to find himself squished under the heavier cat.

“Mrow!”

Dick squirmed but Jason wouldn’t budge and eventually, more than a little exasperated, he just gave up escaping while Jason purred, very, very pleased with himself.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For brillianthijinx's promp: Are your prompts still open?? Jaydick animal AU pretty please! Kittens are my favorite. ;)

“No!” Bruce yelled, frantically trying to grab either of them. “Dick! Jason!”

The two cats were a little too preoccupied fighting each other under the massive Christmas tree that had been set up in the ballroom for the annual Wayne Christmas Gala though. Jason swiped at Dick, claws getting caught in the garland. Dick hissed and leaped onto some of the lower hanging branches, sacrificing a number of ornaments to gain the higher ground, while Jason tore himself free to pursue.

“No, no, no!”

Tree toppled and his guests fled or ushered to the dining room, Bruce glared at his pets, who had apparently gotten over their little spat. Their purrs rumbled together, which Bruce might have found soothing if they’d been curled up on his bed instead of the tangled tree skirt.

“I hope you two are pleased with yourselves,” he scowled, hands on his hips.

They flicked their tails in his general direction, plenty pleased with themselves.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For cornflakepizza's prompt: May I request Tim/Damian in any Animal AU of your choosing? :)

Father hadn’t exactly struck Damian as the pet type but somehow the man kept managing to collect strays, annoying strays that liked to view him as the interloper in the household. Only Richard—Dick is a ridiculously undignified name for a cat, Father—had really warmed up to him thus far. He didn’t count Cassandra’s fat rabbit, who had a exasperating habit of getting out of her allotted spaces to burrow into and chew on Damian’s things. Jason was generally an aloof creature, which Damian could respect well enough, and the tortoiseshell cat primarily only actively joined his company to harass Richard.

Tim though, Damian glared down at the seal point Siamese sitting primly in front of him, tail switching side to side every few seconds. Father had acquired him from the Drakes, who had moved to Egypt or something. Just out of kittenhood and out to get him. Damian’s very first moments in the manor had been punctuated with a noisy not-kitten winding around his ankles and tripping him over the threshold. And Damian, caught in a staring contest with that frustrating feline, knew—he knew!—the moment he even picked up his foot Tim would be under it.


End file.
